Numerous packaging and applicator devices of that type are known.
Application NO 91/01097 discloses a device comprising a receptacle and an applicator of circular cross-section that is constituted by a brush. Such a device has a wiper member constituted by a split membrane which is provided with a central orifice whose section corresponds substantially to that of the applicator. In particular because of the presence of the above-mentioned orifice, the end of the applicator element cannot be wiped in satisfactory manner.
British patent 452 640 discloses a device having a receptacle provided with a split wiper member designed to wipe a comb inserted through a slot of the receptacle. Nothing in such a device prevents the comb from reaching the ends of the slot of the wiper member while the comb is being withdrawn.
European patent application EP-A-0 761 123 discloses a device having an applicator element of elongate cross-section. Such a device does not enable the end of the applicator element to be wiped in completely satisfactory manner over its entire length.
There exists a need to improve the quality with which the applicator element is wiped when its cross-section is of elongate shape, since the quality of the resulting makeup depends to a large extent on the quality of the wiping.